


Similarity

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Or a Dick, Referenced Past Relationships, Technically canon-compliant, Vegeta Doesn’t Have a Concept of Gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: Vegeta had slept with his share of aliens during his time in Freeza’s army. As long as they were a strong warrior with a decent power level, he hadn’t really cared what they’d had between their legs. However, he’d felt a brief pang of relief when he’d first seen the Earth woman naked. She’d looked normal – almost like a saiyan, except for the lack of tail – andexactlythe same as him.





	Similarity

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my editor for her invaluable assistance.

Bulma would be the first to admit that she had a type. She was also willing to admit that her type extended beyond what she liked in boys to what she wanted out of life. Instead of settling down to do lab-based research and get out a dissertation in a few years, she’d chosen fieldwork. Namely, hunting the mysterious and powerful Dragon Balls. She still hadn’t written any papers about them, but she had gotten an ex-bandit as a boyfriend for a while, so it all balanced out. Then she’d gone to Namek, because duh, who passed up a chance to go to _space_?

Bulma liked danger and excitement and doing things no one had done before. And dubiously-principled, dangerous fighters who wouldn’t recognise a feeling unless it beat them in a fight. Yeah, Bulma had a type and she’d been fully aware of it when she’d invited Vegeta to stay at the Capsule Corp compound. If anyone had asked, she would have said it was better to keep an eye on a potentially volatile, still-kind-of-evil alien menace than have him roam the Earth causing mayhem. No one had asked. 

They argued and Vegeta sometimes gave way when she told him to hit the showers because he smelled, or to stop trying to pick fights with people like Yamcha or Gohan. But on issues like not wrecking himself and her very impressive, finely-tuned gravity chamber he was utterly unmovable. 

So Bulma was pretty confident that she wasn’t backing him into a corner when she propositioned him. He knew how to stand his ground when he wanted to. That made it extra satisfying when he’d agreed so quickly. And that was how they’d ended up with Vegeta stripping in the middle of her room while she tried not to be too obvious about the way she was ogling him.

Even for a high-level fighter his body was absolutely _sculpted_. Every muscle was well-defined, like some kind of anatomy diagram. Of course the anatomy his body described wasn’t human and the longer Bulma stared at him, the more obvious it became. It was the joints, maybe, the tendons attaching in strange ways. Maybe that was how he moved in that hyper-agile way. A fighter that muscled shouldn’t be so light on his feet. Did it extend to the way his bones were shaped? She wondered if he’d let her take x-rays.

Then Vegeta’s hands moved down to his shorts and Bulma refocused. Right. It took a lot to silence her relentless curiosity, but getting distracted by his alien-ness during their first time wasn’t a great look. Huh, that was a thought. ‘Hey Vegeta? I’m an alien to you, aren’t I?’

Vegeta paused and glanced up at her. ‘Obviously.’

‘Does that make you nervous?’

He snorted. ‘You’re not the first alien I’ve had sex with. In fact you’re one of the more normal-looking ones. Our species must be similar if Kakarot bred with one of your kind.’

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She was curious enough about Vegeta’s alien exploits to let that ‘one of your kind’ comment slide, but again, it probably wasn’t appropriate first-time talk. Probably. Resisting the impulse to start interrogating, Bulma reached behind her back and managed to snag her dress’ zipper on the second try. Vegeta was watching her closely, following the movement of her arm. She wondered if he had the flexibility to reach behind himself or whether all those muscles got in the way. A couple of tugs had her dress sliding to the floor and Vegeta took a half step forward. Bulma unhooked her bra with one hand. It wasn’t hard to do, but she’d impressed boys with the trick in the past. She let it drop to the floor. And now Vegeta was staring at her breasts. Score.

‘So, do saiyans have breasts?’ she asked. It probably didn’t count as interrupting sex with comparative xeno-biology if she was talking about her tits. 

‘I don’t think so,’ Vegeta said slowly. He took another step forward. He almost looked wary. It was cute.

Since he was in range, Bulma grabbed his wrists and put his hands on her breasts. ‘Do you like them?’

Vegeta gave a reflexive squeeze and made a low noise in the back of his throat. ‘Hardly practical,’ he said after a moment. But he hadn’t let go and instead brushed a calloused thumb against one of her nipples. 

Bulma shivered. ‘That’s not what I asked,’ she said.

‘Yes,’ he admitted, like the word was being dragged out of him. Bulma smirked and reached for her panties. Vegeta took a step back when he realised what she was doing. She pulled them down and Vegeta followed the movement before his gaze flicked back up to stare at her. Some of the tension in his shoulders eased. ‘Good. I knew we were similar, but it’s still nice to see it for myself. You don’t secrete acid or anything, do you?’

He looked so sincerely worried that Bulma wasn’t even offended. She gave a wry smile. ‘Don’t worry, nothing harsher than a pH of about five or so.’

Vegeta glanced up at her and narrowed his eyes. Yeah, she could tell he had no idea what she was talking about, but in fairness, she suspected the average guy on the street would be about as baffled. ‘…Good,’ he said again after a pause. 

‘Alright, tough-guy, my turn. I want see what you’ve got too.’ She tried to make it sound flirty and not like she was still thinking about xeno-biology. Her gaze slid involuntarily downward. There wasn’t as much of a bulge in his shorts as she was expecting, but hey, not the size that counted, etcetera, etcetera. 

Vegeta smirked at her and pulled off his shorts. Definitely not the sexiest stripping she’d ever seen, but the blunt matter-of-fact-ness was exactly what she expected from someone like him. Then she saw his junk or rather… ‘Uh…’ she said eloquently. 

Vegeta was still smirking at her. ‘Like I said. Similar.’

That… sure was one way of putting it. Vegeta could have passed for human between the legs. The clit, labia and even pubic hair where all exactly as she’d expect them to be on a human. Only… 

She dragged her gaze back to his face. Not a trace of self-consciousness. And why would he be? She tried not to show her surprise. It wasn’t even a _bad_ surprise, just… ‘Yeah, similar,’ she said weakly.

But… but Chi-Chi and Goku had a kid together. And like, there was that awkward moment way back when, when Bulma had the misfortune to be there the day Goku had learned that not everyone had the same junk as him. Saiyans were definitely a sexually dimorphic species. She _knew_ that. Maybe they just did gender differently? For them it might not be about bodies _at all_. She’d heard Vegeta talking about ‘Kakarot’ as a third class warrior. Maybe their society stratified gender by caste or something?

Ultimately, it didn’t matter much to her. She still found Vegeta smoking hot, especially when he wasn’t talking about planet-scale destruction (and sometimes even then, so sue her). If he wasn’t going to be awkward about it, then she wouldn’t be either. It wasn’t like this was the first time she’d handled familiar junk. That tipsy one-night-stand with Launch had definitely been fun. 

For now, Bulma resisted the urge to pepper Vegeta with questions about how saiyans did gender and what he thought about the way humans did it. It wasn’t easy when her curiosity was strong enough to be a physical force, but she was considerate like that. Besides, maybe his guard would be down after an orgasm or two and he’d be more likely to stick around and answer her questions. 

Bulma closed the distance between them. She liked their height difference and it was gratifying to see him tilt his head up to meet her gaze. His dark eyes bored into hers. The feral glint in them said predator, said alien. For all Vegeta’s talk about similarity, that wasn’t what Bulma was here for. She was here for the differences between them, and his body ranked pretty far down the list of things that made him inhuman.

‘Kiss me,’ she demanded.

He tilted his head to the side, considering, and Bulma wondered if kissing was something saiyans _did_ , whether he even _understood_ … Vegeta curled a large palm around the back of her neck and brought her down to meet his lips. He was avid and hungry against her mouth. Bulma wouldn’t call him _skilled_ exactly, but it was overwhelming. 

She buried her hands in his hair and tugged to get just the right angle. The strands between her fingers were thicker than she was expecting and far too smooth. She’d thought it would be something more like fur maybe, but whatever was growing out of Vegeta’s head was barely like hair at all. Would he notice if she pulled out a couple of strands to run tests on later? Was it even possible to do that? He made a growling noise in the back of his throat when she pulled against a couple of individual strands. Then all thoughts of taking a ‘hair’ sample disappeared as he pressed harder against her lips and his other hand snaked up her torso to palm her breast. His teeth grazed her lip just as one blunt nail pressed against her nipple. Bulma made a sharp sound. It wasn’t as guttural a noise as Vegeta’s had been, but she could _feel_ him smirk into their kiss.

Oh, it was on. Bulma’s lips curled up in her own hard smile and she freed one of her hands so she could rake her nails down his back. She stopped just short of the small of his back and gentled her touch as she dragged her fingertips to the base of his spine. The skin was smooth in the region his tail would have been, but there was an odd divot. He shuddered as she brushed back and forth over the spot.

She pulled back from the kiss just far enough to talk. ‘Too much? Is it good or bad?’ She brushed the spot again. 

‘Yes. No.’ Vegeta scowled. ‘I’m a saiyan elite. Nothing is too much.’ 

Bulma bit her lip. She _liked_ his pride. Confidence was sexy, but more than that, arrogance was a lever. She could see the ways Vegeta could be pushed and pulled through that pride, taunted into action or inaction. She was pretty sure she could stop him from doing something villainous if she needed to, but not one hundred per cent sure. That bull-headed stubbornness might get in the way. Vegeta was just unpredictable enough to be interesting. 

‘Okay, Mr Elite, but do you _like_ being touched there?’ she asked.

He swallowed. ‘Yes. But not all the time.’

‘Sensitive?’ she asked, knowing she was pushing, wondering if he’d push back.

A muscle in his jaw jumped. ‘Yes.’

‘Good to know,’ Bulma mused. She let her hand trail lower so she could grab his butt and squeeze.

His reaction to that was a lot more straightforward and he pressed his lips against hers again. The graze of his over-sharp teeth in their kiss felt deliberate this time. Bulma traced the arch of his hip, having to press hard to feel the shape of bone beneath the layers of dense muscle. She hesitated for a moment before following the path down to the inside of his thigh and up between his legs. He was wet where her fingers pressed against him.

This time Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and the growl he gave carried weird harmonics that made the hair on the back of Bulma’s neck stand up. ‘Like that?’ she asked breathlessly.

‘Harder,’ he demanded, bucking against her hand. 

Well, the imperious commands were about what she’d expected, even if the context wasn’t exactly the same. Bulma let out an inaudible breath and felt around until her fingertip brushed his clit. He shuddered at the touch and she pressed a little harder, moving her finger back and forth. ‘Like–’ her voice came out strained and she swallowed before trying to speak again, ‘like that?’ 

Vegeta’s hands clamped down on her shoulders. He must have been being careful because it didn’t hurt, probably wouldn’t even bruise. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to be sleeping with a fighter as strong Vegeta. He was hardly the most controlled individual she’d ever met, but any thoughts of being sensible were entirely drowned out beneath a sweeping tide of adrenaline. She _lived_ for this kind of rush.

‘Yes, yes, like that, but more.’ 

Bulma tilted her head to really look at him. She didn’t much care for direct stimulation herself, but if Vegeta wasn’t as sensitive… 

Going by touch alone, Bulma ground her fingertips right against Vegeta’s clit. The choked noise he made in response was gorgeous. His head hung down between them and he gasped the way he never did in the middle of training. 

‘Look at me,’ Bulma said. 

A little thrill ran through her as his chin tilted up and his eyes locked onto hers. Desperation was a good look on him. It almost made him look human. She couldn’t imagine what it would take to get a _please_ out of him, but this was close. 

Bulma kept the rhythm as steady as she could. Her free hand wandered over his body, enjoying the feel of hard, unyielding muscle and old scars. She drew in closer to trace his spine again, stopping just shy of his tail-scar. He shivered, his hips twitching forward again. ‘Do it,’ he managed to pant. 

Bulma traced the patched of healed skin firmly and Vegeta went utterly still against her. If his muscles had been hard before, now it was like touching actual stone as his whole body tensed. The sound that managed to make it past his clenched jaw wasn’t human and Bulma decided it was her new favourite noise. 

Vegeta gradually relaxed and his breathing rate slowed. For once she couldn’t read his expression when he looked at her. He was a lot slicker beneath her hand than when she’d started. Curiously, she raised her hand to her face. Yep, it didn’t look particularly different than when she touched herself. She flicked her tongue out. Tasted the same too. Convergent evolution, maybe? 

Vegeta was staring at her open-mouthed. ‘That – why would you do that?’ he demanded. He wetted his lips with his own tongue and Bulma smirked. 

‘Curiosity. You don’t secrete acid or anything, do you?’ she teased. 

He flushed. ‘Of course not.’ His gaze slid down her body before flicking back up to her face. Good. She wasn’t about to let him go without a little reciprocity. 

‘Do you want to actually make it to the bed this time?’ she asked, tilting her head in the direction of her king-size.

‘Yes. I wasn’t the one who got distracted.’

Bulma snorted. ‘Right. Sure.’ She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her bed. For a moment it was like trying to drag a wall, but then he got the idea and followed her. Damn, he was strong. And solid. She literally couldn’t move him unless he let her. The fact that he _was_ letting her was maybe affecting her. Maybe a little. She was glad she was facing the other way so he couldn't see her flush. 

They settled on the bed and she turned to face him. ‘Okay, I’m not into the direct touch the way you seem to be.’ She eased up on his wrist and wrapped her fingers around his before guiding them down between her legs. ‘So like, touch _around_ the clit and not too hard.’

Vegeta’s brow creased, but he let her direct him to the right spot. ‘Clit?’ he asked as he started touching her.

‘Uh-huh,’ said Bulma. He narrowed his eyes at her and it took her a few seconds to get it. She shouldn't have to think when he was distracting her like this. ‘Yeah, clit, clitoris. What do saiyans call it?’

He shrugged one shoulder, and kept touching her, which was good for him. She did _not_ like interruptions. ‘Genitals?’

Okay, comparative xeno-linguistics later, sex now. ‘Good for you, cool. Just… keep doing that.’

He made a considering noise and his gaze swept down her body. Maybe it was wishful thinking but he looked kind of appreciative. Bulma was pretty sure he liked what he saw. ‘Steady pressure, yes?’ he asked. His voice sounded lower, rougher.

‘Yeah,’ Bulma breathed. ‘Steady rhythm, no surprises.’ 

‘No surprises in the rhythm… Alright.’ That considering note in his tone might have set alarm bells ringing for Bulma under different circumstances, but she was finding it hard to think about anything that wasn’t that wonderful slide of his calloused fingers. Then he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face. Without breaking eye contact or the rhythm of his other hand, he set his teeth against the second joint of her fingers. A fresh surge of adrenaline set Bulma’s heart frantically beating against her ribs. It wouldn’t take any effort at all on his part to cause _a lot_ of damage. Wait, that was the hand she’d… 

Vegeta’s tongue laved her fingers. Fuck. Her thoughts were seesawing wildly between hot-danger-hot. 

‘You could taste and compare if you wanted,’ she suggested with zero input from her brain. If he took his hand away from her now, she might just kill him. Well, build some sort of death ray and _then_ kill him. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to tug him down between her legs to make the suggestion clearer. _Bad idea_ the part of her that remembered he _still had her fucking hand in his mouth_ reminded her. 

His tongue flicked against her fingertips one more time before he drew back to speak. ‘You’d want that?’ he asked curiously, sounding _way_ too composed. He hadn’t even registered her tugging at his hair. Or he was being an ass, hard to tell. 

‘ _Yes_ ,’ she said, trying to inject as much _duh_ into one syllable as she could. 

He made that considering noise again. It was rapidly become Bulma’s least favourite noise. Finally, finally he bent his head down. The sight of that dark, spikey not-quite-hair between her legs was possibly the best thing ever. 

‘Okay, okay, same as with the fingers, not directly on the clit, but you can be less gentle. No teeth,’ she added firmly in case he got any more _ideas_.

He muttered something right against her, which sent a little shiver through her, and otherwise did what she said. Also great. 

Bulma’s head thudded back against her pillow. His rhythm stayed impeccable. That was exactly what she wanted. Yamcha had liked her to go faster near the end and she’d had to keep reminding him that she didn’t. Vegeta, at least, seemed to _get_ it. And fuck, why wouldn’t he? He might have had the same problem with one of his alien partners. Bulma bit back the weird impulse to laugh.

She was close enough to feel heat pooling in her belly and she found herself bucking up toward Vegeta’s face. Without missing a beat, Vegeta pressed her back down against the bed. Bulma’s hand fisted in the sheets. She did not like being pinned, especially not by someone like him, but she did like the reminder that he _could_ and she especially liked the pace staying the same. People were contradictory, sex was contradictory, and if he kept that up… she was right on the edge. 

She grit her teeth as pleasure coiled tighter between her legs. She shuddered as she came and he licked her right through it, keeping the pressure perfectly steady. The last few shocks of pleasure drew a gasp from her, but she pushed him away when nice started to tip into over-sensitivity. 

Bulma ran a hand through her hair and looked down her body at Vegeta. He’d propped his chin on her thigh and was staring back at her. His dark eyes looked like pits. Bulma blinked a few times, dispelling the illusion. Thought was returning to her as quickly as usual and there was a pressing question. 

‘So what, you’ve never gone down on someone? Has anyone ever gone down on you?’ His expression shifted to something warier. Right. She’d known the language gap was a problem. ‘Um, oral sex,’ she clarified. ‘Is that new to you?’

She watched his expression clear as he put two and two together. ‘Well, you might have normal genitals, but there are enough incompatible aliens that putting a mouth down there can end badly.’

Okay, for round two she was definitely going down on him. And speaking of… ‘What else do you like? How do you feel about penetration? Toys?’

He gave her an odd look. ‘Toys?’ he asked warily. 

Bulma grinned at him and opened one of her bedside drawers. He moved up the bed and looked over her shoulder. ‘Yup, dildos, vibrators. I don’t know what you call them in space, but, well, this kind of stuff.’ She gestured vaguely. 

Vegeta was frowning. ‘An odd concept.’

‘Don’t tell me a bunch of aliens came up with space-travel but not fake dicks.’

Vegeta gave her an exasperated look. ‘What’s a dick?’

Bulma rolled her eyes. The xeno-language thing was getting old fast. ‘Whatever you call the other kind of saiyan genitals.’

‘What do you mean ‘other kind’? This is what saiyans have,’ he asserted. Then after a moment he gestured down at himself.

Under any other circumstance Bulma would have laughed at the awkward hand motion, but she was still stuck on what he’d said. ‘I mean, sure, that’s what some saiyans have, but uh, definitely not _all_ saiyans.’ Like Goku. She did not want to think about her best friend’s junk right now but that was just the world she was living in. The world where Vegeta might not even _know_ …

Vegeta snorted. ‘Well I suppose there could be some very unfortunate battle injuries for some saiyans.’

‘No...’ Bulma said slowly, ‘I mean… you’re a sexually dimorphic species. Where do you think babies come from?’

Vegeta waved the question away. ‘There are scientists for that. I saw the tanks on my homeworld back when I was a child. We’re not _animals_.’

Bulma gaped at him. Wait a minute. The saiyans had had _in vitro_ gestation? That was possible? She saw patent technologies lining up before her. But even beyond the profit being the first person to invent test-tube babies from conception to ‘birth’, imagine the _lives_ a technology like that could save. Women still died in childbirth, even these days. Bulma could _fix_ that. Hey, _she_ could have a child that way if she wanted. She knew just enough about biology to not want to put her body through pregnancy, but this could change _everything_. 

Vegeta was saying something. Right. She’d kind of zoned out there for a moment. ‘Sorry, what?’

He sighed. ‘I said, what do babies have to do with anything?’

Bulma blinked. Then blinked again. How could she even begin to explain the birds and the bees to _Vegeta_? ‘Do saiyans have women?’ she eventually asked. 

Vegeta scowled. ‘I don’t know as much about my people as I’d like to, but I don’t remember anyone like you.’

‘Like me?’ Bulma asked with frown. 

‘A weak non-fighter who just makes things, but still acts like a fighter.’

Bulma raised an eyebrow. ‘Is that what you think a woman is?’

His scowl deepened. ‘I don’t know! No one ever explained it and I don’t care about your stupid human terms.’

Bulma opened her mouth and closed it again. Even with advanced reproductive technology the saiyans as a species must have known about this stuff. Vegeta’s ignorance was more likely a result of being one of the last of his people. If saiyans did have gender, that knowledge was lost along with the rest of their planet. ‘You might want to look into human gender concepts some time,’ Bulma suggested carefully. ‘It’s… interesting reading.’

‘Is it relevant to fighting?’ Vegeta asked with a sneer.

‘Not… really,’ Bulma admitted.

‘Then why would I care?’

Bulma hesitated. It felt weird to just let this go, but maybe Vegeta was right, for once. It wasn’t actually that relevant to what he really cared about. ‘I guess you wouldn’t.’

He grunted. 

Bulma made a quick decision. ‘You want to go for round two?’

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. ‘Absolutely.’


End file.
